Bestiary
The world of pocket legends is massive and so is the list of monsters/enemies that players will encounter. Below monsters are profiled ordered by their appearance in the quest line. A brief description, the style of attack (melee/ranged/magic), and the hazard level are given. Unlike Runescape they are all aggrecive no matter what level you're on. =Zombies (Forest Haven)= Normal Zombie The Normal Zombie is the first opponent a player will fight. They are weak and slow, and anyone can defeat them. They only become strong if they can suround you. Attack Style= Melee Hazard Level= Low Elite Zombie Elite Zombies are more powerful than Normal Zombies, and have to be approached more carefully. Their attack and health are upgraded, and they can give new players some trouble. Try not to fight more than one at a time if you are alone. Attack Style= Melee Hazard Level= Low Meathead The most powerful zombie, this monster is a boss and like all bosses attacks quickly with high damage. If you are using a long ranged weapon, it is best to run in circles around him while shooting. Attack Style= Melee along with a major push back attack that makes u barf* Hazard Level= Medium *only the meatheads in forest haven chapter 1 and in the boss guantlet have this ability, others just melee =The Knights of Dorkwood (Dark forest)= Brawler Knight The Brawler Knight is a knight with no weapons on, and fights with his fists. Not much of a problem. Attack Style: Melee Hazard Level: Low Sword-wielding knight Fights with a sword and shield. =Ice Monsters (Lost Expedition)= Frozen Knight Much like the Knights of Dorkwood, but stronger and frozen. Aren't very dangerous, and are laughably easy for a ranged fighter to deal with. Attack Style: Melee Hazard: Low Frozen Archer Like the Archers of Dorkwood. They hang back in combat and let Frozen Knights do the dirty work. Don't have very powerful attacks, but can be annoying if they are ignored. Attack Style: Ranged Hazard: Low Ice Mage Mages that have fairly dangerous ice attacks, but with low health. Use some specials or combos on them and they will fall almost as easily as Zombies. Just don't let them attack unstopped. Attack Style: Magic Hazard: Medium Yeti Yetis are the main Melee enemies on the later stages of the frost areas. Their attacks are strong, and their health is decent. You will end up killing many of them because they prefer to use an in-your-face fighting style. Attack Style: Melee Hazard: Medium Yeti Mage The most powerful mages in the ice levels, they can be pretty troubling. They don't have the terrible health of the Ice Mages, so can take more punishment. Try to stun them (even of you're not fighting them directly) or defeat them quickly. Attack Style: Magic Hazard: Medium Ice Demon Ice Demons are the most powerful non-boss enemies in the ice levels. Their attacks are massive, and their health is ridiculous. Never, ever engage one alone. Only a very skilled Mage or Avian could defeat one, and even then not if it was supported by Ice or Yeti Mages. They are like mini-bosses and guard strategic areas, like bridges and treasure chests. Watch out for these, because if you dont youlnbe in some deep trouble especialy if your a low level Attack Style: Melee Hazard: High Crocodiles (Ancient swamp) croc warrior croc mage giagantic croc the hag